Increasingly large volumes of information are transferred across telecommunications networks to meet the increasing Internet and business communications demands. High speed communications systems in the telecommunications networks often employ fiber optic communications channels with electronic switches and routers to transfer the increasingly large volumes of information. However, a combination of optical data transmission and electronic switching requires numerous optical-to-electrical-to-optical conversions. These conversions create significant overhead in terms of power consumption, bandwidth limitations, size of system components, overall system throughput, and latency. As such, much research has been performed to develop all-optical cross-connect switching systems.
In an all-optical cross-connect switching system, optical beams from transmitting apertures are connected to corresponding receiving apertures in the switching system by pointing direction, reflection, refraction, diffraction, or combinations thereof. To set-up optical connections, conventional optical cross-connect systems generally utilize secondary optical beams emitted by an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) associated with input ports that are used to locate the proper corresponding output or connecting ports, or vice-versa. As part of the set-up process, the connecting ports may employ a detector coupled to a fiber receiving the secondary optical beam to detect the secondary optical beam. However, such a setup requires sophisticated processing, very accurate positioning of the detector components, and sophisticated components. In addition, if the transmission length of the optical beam is long relative to the size of the receiving aperture, the algorithm needed to center the optical beam on the receiving aperture becomes even more complex and/or requires highly sophisticated processing and, thus, more processing time. In an optical cross-connect system, these requirements result in undesirable delay in setting-up connections, higher per-port costs, and lower reliability.